In various situations, individuals and/or groups may participate in electronic meetings. Electronic meetings may be interactions among individuals facilitated by various electronic means. For example, electronic meeting applications may facilitate speech-, text-, and/or video-enabled communication sessions among a plurality of individuals. Voice recognition (and/or other means) may sometimes be employed with respect to a particular electronic meeting to identify topics of discussion in the meeting (e.g., by identifying words or phrases spoken by one or more meeting participants). For example, voice recognition applications may be utilized to generate a list of topic keywords that have been discussed during an electronic meeting.